


Milky Drops

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Come Swallowing, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Milking, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, consensual sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Not only is your lover the milking idol Shizuku Oikawa, you've gotten her pregnant. She's living with you on a farm house in Iwate, where she's so heavily pregnant that she's having a tough time moving. You can help her get rid of her pent-up lust with your cock, and milk those breasts she's so famous for.
Relationships: Oikawa Shizuku/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Milky Drops

**Author's Note:**

> In a reader fic, you enter home to find your willing sex slave Shizuka waiting for you in her cowprint bikini, her heavily pregnant stomach keeping her slow moving. That slowness leads you to be able to play with her in various ways.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is my first attempt at finishing a second-person fic, though it's not too dissimilar to my first-person ones. I also consider it a sort of follow-up to KNIGHTS (Kishi Nisei)'s "Oikawa Shizuku no Prologue" doujinshi.

You’ve lived on this farm in Iwate for your entire life, tending to the fields and the dairy cows. You lived next door to a girl who developed quite spectacularly when she went through puberty. Shizuku Oikawa. With a 105 cm K-cup breasts, she was the kind of girl who looked like she belonged on a dairy farm. Her affection for the cows and their milk must have extended to her breasts, because they were the biggest pair around in Iwate, and especially in the idol production company she joined, 346 Pro.

You enjoyed watching her idol career flourish. She used her farm girl history to make a name for herself, and her massive bust drew attention from fans all over Japan. You supported her through all of his, buying her singles and albums and traveling to Tokyo to see her concerts when you could. You especially loved her cow-print outfit that she wore during her concert, with a deep cleavage that emphasized those massive udders. It was so much that you couldn’t help yourself, and masturbated to her in that outfit countless times until she came back home for a short break from work.

She knew that you had supported her all the while, and that night, you and her had your first time together. You were spending much less time on farm work, because Shizuku had come to love your cock after tasting it for the first time. She was skilled at milking cows and bulls alike, and was content to grab you by the horn. You were amazed to see milk come from her nipples even though she wasn’t pregnant. It only made you harder, and made you want to fuck her more. It wasn’t long before she announced that she was pregnant, and would be graduating from 346 Pro to take maternity leave. She said that she wanted to return, but you knew her true intentions.

You let her move into your farmhouse at Iwate, just the two of you. Shizuku was in close proximity to the farm and her beloved cows, but even more importantly, had plenty of space for her growing belly. Now that she was pregnant, she started wearing her clothes looser, and her nipples began to darken. You knew that she was carrying your child, and could barely contain your erection. Waiting until Shizuku was in her stable period was difficult, but she could still give amazing blowjobs and use her soft, generously sized tits to give the best boob jobs anywhere in the country.

While you were sleeping in bed with her one night, her belly visible under the covers, Shizuku cuddled up close to you and whispered something. “Moving back home and having all this free time to have sex with you has been great. Moo~. I’ve gotten so much hornier since I became pregnant. You can have sex with me any time you want. In the house, in the barn, even while we’re out shopping. I’ll play with that bull cock of yours any time.”

That was the first time you felt what her plump and pregnant pussy felt like. When it wrapped around your shaft, you felt like it had become juicier and tighter. Compared to the night you knocked her up, this felt so much better. You kept pumping in and out of her until dawn, making your pact with Shizuku. The sheets were stained with cum and breast milk the next morning. Shizuku was happy that she was lactating, like a cow, now and said that until the baby was born, all of her milk was for you. You sucked hard on her darkening nipple, drawing out streams of delicious, creamy milk. It tasted even better than you thought. Shizuku was happy to see you sucking at her breast, gulping down the milk from her enormous jugs. She held you close, and promised that you could drink as much as you want, whenever you want.

As the months went on, not a day went by where you weren’t having sex with Shizuku. When the cashier had stepped away from the counter at the convenience store, you pulled aside Shizuku’s panties and did her on the spot. Her bulging belly was exposed to the store, the thrill of being caught making her so wet that you came inside her almost immediately. It felt like no time had passed at all, and soon Shizuku was in her last month of pregnancy and rapidly approaching her due date.

Her K-cup breasts had swollen into massive O-cups that were overflowing with breast milk from her hard, dark nipples. She had developed a dark line along her belly that ran towards her now outie belly button. Even her ass had grown bigger from her pregnancy. Her belly was so huge that it was the first thing that bumped against you when you greeted her coming home. With such heavy bosoms and a heavier belly, her movement had slowed down considerably compared to her days of doing farm work and performing on stage. She didn’t mind. That meant that she was more open to you.

One day, you came in from the farm, covered in sweat and ready to relax. All that hard work gave you a major boner, thinking of all the things you were going to do to Shizuku’s attractive, sexy pregnant body once you got back to the farmhouse. You opened the door, and Shizuku greeted you. She was wearing her cow-print bikini, complete with headphones, that she wore when she performed on stage. Her belly was protruding through the outfit, the top barely able to contain her heavy breasts.

“Welcome home, honey,” said Shizuku. “You look tired. Want some of my breast milk as a pick-me-up?”

You reached for her cow-print bikini, and pulled down the top to expose her heavy breasts, swollen with milk. It’s clear from the weight of her chest that she was holding back on milking herself, saving all of it for you. Though her breasts were aching, your tongue and lips could relieve her of that ache. Getting to grope her breasts was your favorite part of foreplay. They were way more than a handful, being so big that if it wasn’t for the weight of her heavily pregnant belly, her chest would be leaning onto your arm.

Your hands sunk into her breast flesh, massaging and taking in the soft and sticky feeling of her tits. You could almost feel the milk inside them. As your hands started at the back and moved up to her stiff nipples, Shizuku’s moans let you know that you were doing it right. Watching her soft breasts squeeze around your hand from your kneading was making you hard. Once you got Shizuku lactating, you knew she would be more than happy to let you use your hard cock on her in whatever way you pleased. You pinched her nipples between your fingers, jiggling her breasts about. After a few more squeezes, jets of pent-up breast milk shot from her tips, coating your hands in a sticky white sheen.

The taste of her milk was sweet, but not cloyingly so. You loved to drink it every day, and her large breasts produced so much that there was always more even after you were full. Shizuku loved the feeling of your tongue pulling at her nipples, drawing out milk from the deepest parts of her bosom. You held one of her massive breasts in your hand and placed your lips around her nipple, sucking and slurping that sweet milk. It shot in jets into your mouth, spraying against your palate and sliding down your throat with ease, the creamy texture pleasing your dick.

“Yes... milk me...” Shizuku said. “My udders are just for you. There’s so much milk in these O-cups, I’ll have to use it for baking. I know you like that.”

You pushed her breasts together, squishing them into each other and watching as their shape changed. Her dark nipples were close together, rubbing against each other. You placed both of her nipples in your mouth at once, sucking out twice the milk with twice the force. Your tongue brushed over Shizuku’s nipples, feeling the bumps on her areolae and the hardness of her tip. Milk spurted from every pore, flowing into your mouth like a fountain. Once you had swallowed enough, the hardness of your dick was becoming unbearable.

You unzipped and unbuckled your pants, pulling them down to expose your dick. The afternoon sun shone in through the windows, drawing attention to the beads of sweat on your stuffy dick, all the adrenaline pumping through you making it hard, helped by the thoughts of enjoying Shizuku’s pregnant body. You batted your hard cock against Shizuku’s semi-soft pregnant belly, your glans brushing against her outie belly button. Shizuku got the message.

“You’re saying hello to our baby,” said Shizuku. “Let me say hello to your cock. It’s been working hard all day, and I have to milk it. Your balls are as backed up as my breasts.”

Shizuku got on her knees. Her soft breasts dangled down, dripping white milk onto the floor and creating a small puddle at her feet. The smell of her breast milk and sweat rose to greet your nostrils, which made you so hard that your dick was impatient for release. Then Shizuku licked along the length of your shaft, her tongue greeting your pink glans, and took her dick in your mouth.

Her sucking technique was refined. She used her gloved hands to accentuate it, using the same technique that she did for the bulls in the barn. She had often told you that your cock was as big and impressive as a bull’s, full of thick semen that had gotten her pregnant. In return, you told her that her tits were as big as a cow’s udders, and just as full of milk. That was usually all the foreplay needed for the two of you to start fucking. Now, with your strong bull cock in her mouth, Shizuku was happily sucking away, her breasts swaying back and forth as her sucking got louder.

She wanted you to cum in all three of her holes, and her mouth was always the first. Her mouth felt warm, her tongue swirling around your cock and sucking up drops of precum. Her hand ran along the length of your long, thick cock, massaging it and aiding in her sucking. The texture of her gloves’ material felt different from her warm hand, but it was only making you cum faster.

Your dick was so deep in Shizuku’s mouth that it was in nearly all the way to the base. She slurped a few more times, going down to suck on your balls, before moving her tongue back upward and looking up at you. That was the expression she gave you when she wanted you to cum in her mouth. Barely able to hold back, you let your dick go. Hot waves of semen splattered out, coating her cheeks and her palate. Shizuku kept sucking, draining your balls with her lips, until her mouth was bulging with semen.

She let your dick go and opened her mouth to show you. You had blown a huge load in her mouth, one of the biggest she’d ever seen. She swallowed it with a loud gulp, the semen traveling down into her pregnant stomach, and her breasts started leaking again. Those massive tits produced so much milk that she was outpacing many of the cows on the farm, and was proud of it. Her breasts were backed up, and she wanted to do her favorite form of play. Yet, her belly was too heavy for her to move very quickly.

“Can you take me to the barn?” asked Shizuku. “That was where we had sex for the first time when you returned to Iwate. The milking machine is set up there, and I want to hook it up my udders. Moo~.”

You replied in the affirmative, and helped Shizuku up. The sun was setting, and there was nobody outside at this time of day, especially in the rural part of the prefecture like this one. With her breasts still bared, you leaned down and removed Shizuku’s panties. They were stained in front with a sensual smell. Her pussy had been turned on all afternoon waiting for you to return from farm work and make love to her. They were so sticky and damp that taking them off, letting her hairy pussy breathe for a moment, was welcome.

The door to the farmhouse was opened, and you and Shizuku walked out into the sunset, dick and breasts swinging as you walked across the grassy field. Shizuku’s steps were slow, weighed down by her heavy belly, but you held onto it and helped her get to the barn. Once she was there, she could milk herself, and milk you. About halfway to the barn, her bare feet rustling against the grass, Shizuku collapsed on all fours. Her breasts swung close to the ground, and her belly hung low. Her wide hips were just ahead of your line of sight, including the cow tail with anal beads on the end that she had stuck inside her ass.

“Moo!” said Shizuku, too tired to move further. “Can you just fuck me right here? Do me like a cow out in the grass.”

You nodded in agreement. Having your dick and balls swinging in the breeze was a pleasure, and getting to fuck Shizuku, having her mooing all the while, would add a certain spice to your sex life that you welcomed. You stroked your dick a few more times to get it as hard as it could, and bent over on Shizuku’s back like a horny bull. You rubbed your glans against her pussy, sliding it past her lips until it was all the way in, up to the base.

Her pussy felt even better after she got pregnant. It was wetter and hotter, and it felt like it had gotten plumper. Her lips and her folds hugged around your cock, drawing it deeper inside. Even though you had already knocked Shizuku up, her pussy was hungry for more of your dick. With her pussy firmly wrapped around you, you reached forward and started massaging her pregnant belly, feeling its warmth in your hands. The warmth that held the child the two of you had made together.

“Your cock is so thick,” said Shizuku. “I feel like I might get pregnant all over again!”

That praise only made your cock harder and hotter. You held tight onto Shizuku’s belly and started humping her right on the grass. The lewd, squishing noises coming from her pussy kept you hard. With no one around, she was free to moan as loud as she wanted. The more she moaned, the more they turned into something that sounded like moos. Shizuku’s pussy happily took the full length of your dick, over and over again.

With every thrust, her massive breasts bounced back and forth, slapping against her with loud, fleshy smacks. Drops of saliva and milk spilled from her breasts, watering the grass with her milky dew. Her belly was huge, you could barely hold your hands around it as you held her tight, massaging her stomach, and the inside of her stomach with your dick, With every push of your dick, you saw the flesh on her ass ripple, the full, soft weight of her birthing hips cushioning your pelvis.

The last rays of the sun beat down into the field. Shizuku’s milk was joined by drops of sweat, falling from deep within her cleavage. Her pussy grew tighter as a crisp night breeze blew past her hard nipples, stimulating them and making more drops of milk fall from her chest. You fucked her hard, moving in and out of her body with slow and gentle strokes. You wanted to savor this pregnant pussy for as long as you could. Shizuku had become so sexy when her body gained those extra curves.

“I’m going to cum...” Shizuku said. “My pussy feels so good!”

You wrapped your arms around her belly and leaned over on her back. Your body warmth and hers melded together, and the two of you came at the same time. Shizuku squirted onto the grass, and your thighs, while your dick came once again, letting loose a hot load into her pussy. The warmth spread up from her rounded stomach, traveling all the way to her hard nipples, which shot out small jets of white milk onto the grass. Shizuku let out a loud moo, cumming as hard as she could until she felt her body was relaxed once again.

“My pussy feels much better,” she said. “But my boobs are so full. Let’s keep going to the barn. Once we get there, you can do me in the ass. I used the beaded version of the tail just so your dick could go inside me. I always produce more milk when I’m getting fucked.”

You stayed in her until your dick was semi-hard. Once you pulled out, you helped Shizuku up. The two of you walked to the barn. By the time you made it, it was night. Shizuku had been dripping your cum out of her pussy all the while, but you didn’t mind. There was so much in your load that it had overflowed from her snatch, with most of it staying inside her, all sticky and warm.

Shizuku found her way to where the cows were, and entered an empty pen. She asked you to take the milking machine from the wall. You did, and attached two of the suction cups to her nipples. These were Shizuku’s personal milking machines. She had been using them as soon as she started developing breasts, and had lactated on and off for years. After getting pregnant, she had expressed a desire to keep lactating forever, if she could. She loved the way it felt, the heavy fullness in her breasts and the joy of feeding others her milk.

With the cups firmly stuck on her nipples, her pregnant belly weighing her down, Shizuku started shaking her butt. The sight of her ass wiggling back and forth, the shaking pushing more cum out of her filled pussy, made you rock hard once again. You grabbed the end of her tail and pulled, slowly at first. A bead popped out of Shizuku’s ass, making her moan softly.

A strong yank, and the rest of the anal beads came out in one go. Her cow-print outfit no longer had a tail, but with her heaving O-cup breasts hooked up to the milking machine, she looked even more cow-like than usual. The bell around her collar rang, as if signaling that she was ready for anal sex. Shizuku breathed heavily, her body flushing bright red. While some of her milk had come out while you were sucking it and fucking her in the fields, only the machine could drain Shizuku’s enormous breasts of their backed-up white liquid gold.

“Hurry! Put that big, fat bull cock in my ass and squeeze my tits!” said Shizuku. “I’m a naughty, pregnant cow who needs to have her udders milked!” She had a way with dirty talk.

You grabbed onto her ass cheeks, spreading them apart to expose her puckering anus. With a single thrust, your cock, drenched in cum, pussy juice and milk, easily slid into Shizuku’s hot, tight ass. Like her pussy, her butt had become much tighter with pregnancy, making it even better to stick your dick inside. As the machine started sucking at her breasts, you grabbed onto them with your hands and began to massage her chest, all while pumping your dick in and out of her hot asshole.

The milk came in spurts at first, and then started flowing faster. Every pore on her nipples was unleashing hot streams of warm, sticky milk, which flowed into a bucket that would later be carried back to the farmhouse. The stimulation coming from Shizuku’s ass made her body shake with every thrust, and pushed some cum out of her dripping wet pussy. Her nipples were being sucked on harder than your mouth, and your hard dick was railing her ass with an intense passion that only your love of her pregnant body could provide.

“Yes! Milk me like a cow! Suck my fat tits dry!” said Shizuku. “I love being pregnant! I love your cock in my ass! This is the best!”

Your balls slapped against her wet pussy. You knew that was your cum inside her, the same cum that had given her this heavy, pregnant belly, and the same cum that would shoot inside her ass. Her body was so perfectly soft and chubby that it was like it was meant for your cum, to be opened up by your hard dick and have your balls empty inside her. Cumming in every hole wouldn’t satisfy you. You wanted to cum all over her body, to see her breasts and belly coated in freshly squeezed semen.

The sound of milk being pumped out of her breasts, and Shizuku’s moans, was so erotic that you felt proud of yourself. You hadn’t thought too much of your cock until Shizuku started saying you were hung like a bull. Coming from her, that was a huge compliment, and her moans of pleasure were an even greater compliment. You wanted to thank her by cumming in her ass, and after busting twice, your dick was pretty sensitive, especially being wrapped by Shizuku’s tight anus.

You groped and squeezed her breasts more, accelerating the flow of milk from her nipples. There was so much that the bucket was starting to leak. It was near capacity. Her breasts were amazing. You gave a final thrust into her asshole, and emptied your balls into her hot sphincter. Shizuku let out an erotic moo-moan, her nipples releasing the last of her milk in one final gush. At the same time, your dick pumped its milk into her ass, filling her up from behind.

You stayed in her ass until you had gone completely limp. When the milking machine’s suction tubes came off Shizuku’s nipples, they were still rock-hard and dripping. You placed your arm around her shoulder and her belly, taking her back to the farmhouse. After an exciting round of sex, the two of you needed to take a bath.

Shizuku was sitting in the living room with you, the two of you starkers. She couldn’t wrap a towel around her body so easily anymore, not with her belly being this heavily pregnant. Still fresh from the bath, the two of you were drinking a fresh, cold glass of Shizuku’s breast milk. She had been drinking milk since she was young, and you thought that must have been how she got such enormous boobs.

As Shizuku finished drinking a rather tall glass of her own milk, leaving her with a milk mustache, she grabbed onto her stomach. You wondered what was going on. She was having contractions again. After braving through them, Shizuku looked at you with a wide smile on her face.

“Soon,” she said. “Until then, do you want to do it again?”

You got hard again. Neither you nor Shizuku were going to be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
